Promises, Promises
by NyteRock
Summary: Edward needs to unwind after a difficult mission overseas and Bella's just the girl to help him. AU/AH Lemony one-shot. My entry for the DTE contest
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Talking Edward Contest**

"**Promises, Promises"**

**By: NyteRock**

**Category: Dom Edward**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

"Hey, Cullen," Emmett McCarty called over the noise of the plane taking off. I cracked my eyes open to look at him sitting across from me in the plane's cargo hold. Jasper Whitlock was sitting next to him, his back against a pile of boxes tied down and secured to the floor with wide cargo straps. His eyes were closed and his posture relaxed but, as with McCarty and myself, he was fully away of everything that was going on.

As we rose in altitude, I felt my ears pop and my stomach drop. I hated take-offs. Landings I could handle, but take-offs, especially take-offs where I wasn't buckled in, made me nervous. My fingers gripped my M4 a little tighter, shifting the rifle to settle more comfortably across my body armor covered chest.

Once the plane reached proper altitude and leveled out, I released the uneasy breath I'd been holding and responded to my battle buddy. "What, McCarty?" We wouldn't be back on a first name basis until we landed on friendly soil.

Emmett settled more comfortably against the footlockers stacked three high at his back. He, of the three of us, had the least comfortable resting spot. And he couldn't care less. Not that any of us was particularly worried about comfort. We were, after all, hiding out in the back of a British military cargo jet that was supposed to be transporting supplies between the American bases and their own bases in Europe.

"I'll take radio watch." Which was his way of telling me I looked like shit without wounding my pride or breaking the 'guy code'. I sighed and leaned forward, sliding the communication radio across the metal floor and into Emmett's waiting hand. He checked the frequency before hooking the hand-held radio to the D-ring on the shoulder of his body armor.

"Thanks, man," I whispered, so soft I didn't think he'd hear. But he grinned and dropped his head back against the steel boxes behind him and I knew he'd heard.

Another sigh and I settled back against the tarp covered boxes I'd chosen for my resting spot. I'd been so exhausted lately, it was beginning to affect my performance. It seemed like the missions were wearing on me, dragging my body through the unforgiving muck. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job. I loved the unit I was with and I loved that we, as a unit of six men, did more good in a week then a whole brigade did in a year with the war overseas. And I loved my brothers in arms. So why was it so hard for me to focus on the task at hand, whatever it happened to be?

Jasper's wife, Alice, thought it was because I didn't have a girl in my life. I told her my life didn't leave room for a girl. Alice thought I was being deliberately difficult, but it was true. Sure, Jasper and Emmett both had girls to call their own. But Alice was part of the intelligence sector of our unit so she knew everything about Jasper's job. The dangers, the missions, the chance of survival. And Rosalie, Emmett's fiancé, was one of two mechanics who 'upgraded' our vehicles and made sure they were in perfect working order before we took them on a mission.

So, in short, they had the perfect women. Both of their significant others knew their jobs, knew what could happen each time we went on a mission, and had accepted that fact. And they were happy.

Alice always joked that if I didn't find a girl soon, she was going to hook me up with our unit liaison, Lauren. Her job was simply to make sure our unit stayed secret and our cover held strong. I shuddered at the thought of her. That woman was the most annoying human being on the planet. And ever since she'd started her job with us three years ago, she'd been trying to get in my pants. Mental gag.

Somewhere in the midst of my thoughts I drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep. I didn't wake up until I felt the change in pressure that said the plane was descending. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Jasper was sitting on the boxes he'd been leaning against a few hours ago, the radio now attached to his shoulder. Emmett looked like he was just waking up, as well.

We stayed where we were until the jolt of the plane landing told us it was time to go. As one, we all stood and went to the door on the side of the plane. As soon as the plane stopped, I pushed the handle down and unlocked the metal door, cracking it open to check our immediate surroundings. Just because we were on friendly soil, didn't mean we were safe yet.

Giving the all clear, I posted my rifle against my shoulder and aimed it out the door that Jasper now had fully opened. Emmett stood on the other side of the doorway, also with his rifle at the ready. Jasper jumped down, landing in a crouch with his rifle scanning the warehouse the plane had stopped in. At the all clear signal, Emmett jumped down. A second later, I followed.

We exited this way because the pilot had no idea we'd even been there. He'd just been told that he needed to unload his 'sensitive' cargo in a secured facility on the base. And, being a soldier, he followed orders without a single question. It certainly made our job a lot easier.

We made our way quickly to the back of the warehouse where a military truck waited, the back of it covered by a canvas tarp. The truck, called an LMTV, was used to transport a small number of troops across short distances. We quietly climbed in the back under the cover and put the flap down across the back. Emmett tapped four times on the back window and we started forward.

Ten minutes later we stopped again and the truck started backing up. I knew this routine well. The truck stopped and four taps on the back window let us know it was time for us to go. We piled out of the back and through the door we had been delivered to.

Carlisle met us at the door. We didn't salute him, though it had taken a long stretch of hard training to take away the urge to do so. He was the colonel in charge of our unit but he never wore his name tape, and none of us knew him as anything other then 'Colonel' or 'Carlisle'. And if we didn't want to spend an entire afternoon getting the shit smoked out of us, we just called him Carlisle.

"Welcome home, boys," Carlisle said. He turned on his heel and led us into the debriefing room. Once inside, we took our places around a large, oval table with Carlisle at the head. We still had our weapons, as was our usual procedure. We didn't turn over our weapons or our armor until after the debriefing. It was a procedure set up so that if anyone managed to infiltrate our unit, we would know immediately when Carlisle told us to put our weapons away. And we would be able to take care of the problem.

"Mission accomplished?" Carlisle asked, starting the debriefing without preamble.

Jasper, being our senior NCO, began the recounting of events, starting with our arrival in Afghanistan and ending with the successful elimination of our target. Emmett and I sat silently in our respective seats, waiting to be addressed or dismissed.

When Jasper finished, Carlisle nodded, pulling a folder from somewhere behind him. Emmett, Jasper and I traded looks. We hadn't seen the folder, nor any place for him to put it. But then again, he was the leader of a covert group of men, pulled from every branch of the military. There was a reason he was our commander and it certainly wasn't because of his kind heart and good nature.

"You have a new unit liaison whom you will meet when you return to duty on Monday. She's an agent from the FBI's Logistics Department." Emmett snorted back a laugh and I fought the smile that wanted to creep across my face. Talk about ironic. Our unit was publicly known as the Division of Logistics and Foreign Intelligence.

Carlisle offered his own small smile. He knew exactly what we found so funny. "Their department does the same thing our division does, they just do it from a more stateside local." He cleared his throat and opened the folder. "Special Agent Swan will also be training with you over the course of the next month. She has field experience but no experience on foreign soil so a few training missions will be necessary."

I sat up straighter, shifting my rifle as I moved. "Wait, sir," I interrupted. Not something I would have done in my previous unit but Carlisle encouraged questions when we were confused. Communication was key to our survival. "Why does she need to train with us? She's an FBI agent, not a soldier."

Jasper slid me a look but nodded his agreement. Carlisle sighed, sitting back in his chair but never losing the ingrained military posture. "She needs to be trained because our political backing seems to think there is a need for someone other then a well-trained soldier to be included on your missions. I'm still trying to get the decision changed but for now, we're stuck with her." He sighed. "Just make sure she gets the training she needs and comes back alive."

"Why did they send us a woman? Doesn't the FBI have male field agents who would be better suited to the kind of work we do?" Jasper asked.

"That's what you would think." Carlisle shut the folder and stood, tapping it against the table to settle the papers he hadn't even moved. "For whatever reason, she was chosen for this job. Personally, I don't trust this decision so be on guard at all times." He eyed each one of us and we all sat up straighter. "Train her, work with her, don't trust her." And with that, he left.

We all relaxed when the door closed behind him. Silence surrounded us for a few minutes while we processed what our commander had just told us. Someone was forcing his hand on this decision. He was right not to trust it. And, looking at my two brothers in arms, we all agreed with him. We needed to talk with the other three members of our team and make sure everyone was up to speed.

After we turned in our weapons we split off, heading our different ways to change and relax. I went straight for my barracks room to shower and get out of my uniform. Emmett wanted to go to a bar tonight to celebrate the successful completion of yet another mission.

I stopped at the heavy metal door with 'Sgt Cullen' stenciled in small, grey letters on it. I dug my keys out and unlocked it, shoving it open with my shoulder before letting it slam shut behind me, it's own weight guaranteeing it would close on its own. I was now standing in a short hall with a refrigerator, a sink, and a line of cabinets for storage. The door to the bathroom was at the end of the hall and a microwave sat on top of the fridge.

To my right was the door to the empty room that should have housed my roommate. Due to the sensitive nature of my missions, I didn't actually have a roommate. Fine by me. The less bullshit I had to deal with, the better.

The door to my room was at the end of the hall on my left. I unlocked this door and again let it shut behind me. Walking over to my small dresser, I turned on the radio and let Nine Inch Nails fill the small room. I grabbed a change of clothes and left my room, going into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

Twenty minutes later, I was showered and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans that hung low on my hips and a black long-sleeved shirt that clung to my torso. I shoved the sleeves up to my elbows and put on the leather wristband with my family crest on it. A pair of black combat boots completed the outfit.

I palmed the keys to my Volvo and locked my room up. I'd already called Emmett and confirmed that we were meeting at the Sports Page, our usual hangout. They served good food, all the beer we could want, and had karaoke every night after nine. No end of amusement, that.

I pulled into the already packed parking lot, squeezing my car into a spot that looked almost too small for it. I beeped the alarm on and headed inside, finding Emmett and Jasper waiting for me at our usual table in the back room where the karaoke was held and you had to be twenty-one to get in.

I sat down on the tall stool and noticed the two extras stools pulled up to the table. "Alice and Rose here?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and gestured to where the girls in question were coming through the door, each with a drink in hand. They both gave me a hug before sitting next to their men.

"Hey, Edward," Alice said, bouncing on her barstool. "I found the perfect girl for you."

I groaned and sent a pleading look Jasper's way. He just held his hands up, letting me know I was on my own. Traitor. I turned back to Alice, preparing myself for the worst. "Who is it this time, Pixie?"

She put her elbows on the table, leaning forward as if she were about to share some big secret with me. "Her name's Bella. She just moved here from Virginia and doesn't know anyone here so Rose invited her to come out with us tonight." Alice turned to her friend. "She is still coming out, right?"

Rosalie took a drink from her beer and shrugged. "She said she was. Don't know if she'll actually show."

I sighed as Alice turned back to me. "Anyway," she continued. "She's really cute and smart. You'll like her."

Angela, our usual server, came by, interrupting Alice's matchmaking attempt, and leaned on the table next to me, sliding a beer my way. She and I were always flirting, though it was harmless on both sides. She was happily married and I wasn't interested. It was still fun to just play back and forth.

"Hey, Edward. Haven't seen you here in a while." She smiled as I picked up my beer and took a drink. Ah, she knew me well.

"Miss me?" I teased, reaching out to brush her hair off her shoulder. I caught a glimpse of color under the collar of her shirt and pulled the fabric aside enough to see what it was. "You got a tattoo."

She grinned and looked down at the still healing ink. "Yeah. What do you think?"

The four stars that graced her collarbone were each colored different - pink, purple, light blue, and teal - and fit her personality perfectly. "It suits you."

She smiled again and turned to the table next to us. Just then, Alice started bouncing up and down in excitement. Or, started bouncing more then usual. Her eyes were focused on the door and I turned to see what had caught her eye.

I froze with my beer halfway to my mouth and watched the brunette beauty as she made her way to our table. Her long, brown hair hung loose down her back, billowing gently back from her face as she walked. Deep brown eyes sparkled as she caught sight of Alice and smiled. The smile turned her face into something beyond beauty.

"Bella! Hey," Alice all but squealed. I winced, the piercing sound bringing me back to reality.

"Hey, Alice. Sorry I'm late. I got lost." She received a hug from Alice and a warm smile from Rosalie before pulling a stool up to the table and taking a seat right next to me. I was still staring at her, though now I was a little more subtle about it. I finished the movement I had stopped in the middle of, bringing my beer to my lips for a drink.

I let my eyes wander over her body while Alice made the introductions around the table. She wore a pair of khaki pants that hugged her lower body like a glove, and a dark blue, low-cut top that clung to her curves, showcasing her body wonderfully without being at all trashy.

"And this is Edward Cullen," Alice finished. I hadn't even heard the rest of her introductions.

Bella turned to me and held out her hand, meeting my gaze with a small smile. I took it in one of mine and brought it to my lips, brushing a chaste kiss across her knuckles. My eyes never left hers and, while the kiss was chaste, I knew the look I was giving her wasn't. I wanted her, badly. And I made sure she knew it.

I was rewarded with a brief blush before the smile widened a bit and turned into a challenge. Ah, she had some fire in her, I could tell.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Bella said, her voice just barely loud enough for me to hear.

I let her hand move away from my lips but didn't let go, keeping her hand in mine. "The pleasure's all mine, Bella," I responded. She blushed again and turned back to Alice. I noticed that she didn't even try and take her hand back from me.

Angela came back to our table and smiled a welcome at Bella. "What can I get you, honey?"

Bella tossed her hair over her shoulder and I caught a whiff of strawberries. I fought back a groan as my dick hardened immediately. Oh, God. Not only did she look like heaven, she smelled like it, too. And Alice said she was intelligent. I just might be in some serious trouble here.

"Jack and coke, please. With lime." Angela nodded, memorizing the order, and turned to the rest of us. We ordered another round of beer and she left to fill our order.

I turned back to Bella. "Jack and coke?"

She shrugged, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I don't drink beer. And I don't want to do shots this early in the evening."

Be still my heart.

Angela came back and passed out our alcohol. She looked to Bella as she finished. "Would you like to start a tab, sweetheart?"

Bella opened her mouth but I beat her to it. "Her drinks are on me tonight, Ange." Angela smiled again and nodded, walking away before Bella could say anything.

She turned to me, her brown eyes amused and irritated at the same time. "I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own drinks, Edward."

I smiled at her, the crooked smile that got me into the most trouble, and leaned in, brushing my lips across her ear as I spoke in a whisper meant only for her ears. "I'm sure you're perfectly capable of many things, Bella, but tonight I intend to show you what _I'm_ capable of."

I heard her gasp and pulled back to see the blush coloring her cheeks. She turned to meet my gaze, her own eyes a little wide. She licked her lips and leaned in to return my whisper. "You'll have to do a lot more then buy my drinks to get me into your bed tonight, Mr. Cullen," she said, in the same tone I'd used, showing me the challenge in her eyes and a brief glimpse of the fire in her soul. Oh, yeah. You're definitely in trouble, Cullen.

I smirked at her and grabbed Angela as she was walking by. "Twelve shots of Jack. Six for her, six for me." I never looked away from those drowning brown eyes as I spoke. I heard Angela's laugh before she walked away.

Bella arched a single brow at me. "I thought I said I didn't want to do shots this early."

I shrugged and finished off my beer. I knew I would probably regret drinking beer before doing shots, but this woman was so worth it. "I know what you said. I'm going to make a deal with you." I eased my stool closer to hers around the tall table. I leaned forward, once again letting my lips brush her ear. "I'm going to describe, in detail, everything I want to do to you." My hand rested on her leg, fingers caressing the inside of her thigh through her khakis. "If you can do twelve shots with me and still not want me to do everything I promise you, I'll leave you alone tonight."

I could see her pulse beating an erratic rhythm in her throat. "If I withstand your alcohol and your promises, you'll give up on getting me in your bed?" Her voice was strained and I couldn't stop my smug smile. She was already having trouble and we hadn't even started the shots.

"For tonight." I sat back, letting her see my smug smile. She swallowed hard and forced herself to meet my gaze before she nodded, agreeing to my terms. She tossed back the rest of her Jack and coke, staring at the ceiling as she swallowed the mouthful of liquor and soda. Yeah, this would be so easy.

I glanced around the table for the first time in what seemed like forever. We were alone. I hadn't even noticed my friends going off toward the small dance floor. Oh, well. It was probably best we were alone for this little contest. Wouldn't want Bella to get too embarrassed in front of her new friends.

Angela brought our shots out and set them in a line, six in front of each of us. She gave me a knowing look. "Go easy on the poor girl. You seem to forget you don't need alcohol to dazzle the ladies."

I grinned at her and she fanned herself, playing the part of the dazzled damsel, before walking off with a laugh. The grin turned to a crooked little smile as I turned my attention back to my challenge. I watched as Bella took a deep breath before looking at me.

I grabbed her stool and pulled her closer to me. My hands moved her knees and pushed them apart enough for me to pull her closer until my knees touched her stool and her legs were on either side of my own stool. We were mere inches apart now and I could almost taste her whiskey sweet breath. Ah, heaven.

"Let the games begin." I picked up one of my shots and she did the same. We threw them back at the same time and I was pleased to notice she didn't even wince at the whiskey burn. I enjoyed the feel of it going down my throat before I turned my smoldering gaze on her. She licked her lips, my eyes following the movement of her tongue before returning to her eyes.

I put a hand on each of her legs, high enough to nearly be on her hips, my thumbs resting in the crease where hip met thigh. I dipped my head to her throat, letting my lips caress the skin above her pulse as I spoke. "Once I get you home, I'm going to slowly remove every piece of clothing you're wearing and kiss every, single inch of your body." I could feel her pulse racing under my lips and I smiled. "I'm going to worship your breasts with my lips and tongue until you can't take any more." I moved my lips a little further down her throat, grazing the portion of her collarbone revealed by the low-cut top she wore. "Then I'm going to lick and kiss across your stomach and lower until I reach your sweet heaven." Back up the other side of her throat to her ear where I bit down gently, sucking on her lobe before finishing. "I'm going to lick and kiss and suck on your sweet sex before sliding my fingers into your warm depths. Then I'm going to slowly fuck you with my fingers until you're begging for more. I'll feel your body tighten around my fingers as you come, screaming my name."

I tightened my grip on her thighs and backed up an inch or two. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, her breath coming unsteadily from between those parted lips. She felt me lean back and opened her eyes, desire plain to see in her dark pools.

I reached out for my second shot and watched as she reached for hers, her hand trembling slightly. This wouldn't take long at all.

We threw back our second shot and I was back at her ear, though my hands moved. One came up to her neck, cupping her neck and jaw, while the other sat on her waist. "After I've made you scream the first time, I'll remove my fingers from your body and focus my tongue on your clit. I'm going to suck your clit until your body spasms and you come again. Then I'll lick up all of your sweet juices, knowing that I'm the reason you keep on coming." I smiled against her skin, biting gently along her jaw. She tilted her head up slightly, allowing me better access. "Then I'll kiss my way back up your body and take your mouth like I took your sex. You'll taste yourself on my tongue and then _you'll _know who it was that made you scream."

Her hand came up and tangled in my hair, her breath coming faster as my lips trailed across her jaw to her lips. I hovered above those sweet lips, my other hand coming up from her waist to her neck so that I had a hand on either side of her head, keeping her still. She tried to close the distance between us, but I pulled back, mere millimeters out of her reach. She couldn't move any further with my hands restraining her.

I smiled that crooked smile and reached back with one hand, feeling her hair between my fingers and gripping the strands. My other hand reached out and grabbed one of her shots, handing it to her before taking one of my own. I waited until she had brought hers to her lips before slamming mine back and returning my hand to her face.

"I'm going to spread your legs wide before I thrust my hard cock into you, making you scream again from the pleasure of it all. Then I'm going to--" her fingers over my lips cut my words off.

"Stop," she gasped, her eyes closed, body tense. "Oh, god, please stop."

I smirked, leaning in to brush my lips across hers in the barest of caresses before pulling back. "Too much?" She just nodded and I grinned. "You remember our terms, yes?"

She opened her eyes, meeting my own with a look that was so full of desire and wanting that I almost came right then. I growled low in my throat and crushed my lips to hers, claiming her mouth as I intended to claim the rest of her. My tongue danced between her lips, dominating hers.

Bella pulled back with a gasp and I chuckled against her throat, trailing my lips back up to her ear. "Come on, love. Let me fulfill my promise."

I traced my fingers along her flushed cheeks as she nodded and whispered, "Please."

I tossed a fifty on the table for Angela and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her out of the bar and to my car. I opened the passenger side door for her, helping her inside before going around to my side. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I let my hand move to her thigh, my fingers dangerously close to what I wanted most.

I made the drive back to base faster then I've ever made it and helped her out of the car. Just because I was going to fuck her ten ways to Sunday didn't mean I couldn't still be a gentleman.

I got my door opened and had her pressed against the hall wall before it had even slammed shut. I claimed her lips again and lifted her legs. She wrapped them around my waist and I ground my erection into her center, earning a strangled moan from her. God, I couldn't wait to make her scream.

I broke away from our kiss and nipped at her lips. "Are you ready to scream for me, Bella?"

She nodded and a soft whimper escaped her. I chuckled and pulled her away from the wall, supporting her weight as I unlocked the door to my room. I kicked the door shut once we were through and put her back on her feet, our lips still locked. My hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, easing the fabric slowly up her body, just like I'd promised.

Our lips separated and I pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor as my lips found her shoulder, her chest, her stomach. I knelt before her, kissing and nipping at her stomach as my hands deftly undid her bra, tossing it over to join her shirt. My hands moved to cup her heavy breasts, fingers kneading and pinching her nipples.

Bella gasped, her head falling back. I smiled against her stomach and licked a long line along the top of her khakis before removing my hands from her breasts. She whimpered again at the loss of contact.

I got the button and zipper undone and slowly, oh so slowly, inched the material off her hips. I kissed and licked a hot trail down her hips, her thighs, her calves, until she was trembling and gasping. I steadied her as she stepped out of the pants and left them where they were, standing and picking her up around the waist. I laid her gently down on the bed, my hands trailing all over her body, memorizing every curve.

I bent my head down and took her breast into my mouth without warning, sucking on her nipple. She cried out and her back arched, offering herself to me as her small hands tangled in my hair. I bit down and she moaned, low and long. Pulling back, I examined the perfect imprint of my teeth around her nipple before kissing my way to her other breast and administering the same attention.

I started to kiss down her writhing body, my hands easing her already soaked panties off her body. I could smell her arousal before I saw it and I groaned against her skin. "God, Bella, you smell so sweet. I can't wait to taste you." My voice had dropped an octave and it rumbled against her hip. She made a small whimpering noise and lifted her hips, giving herself to me.

I kissed her hip as my fingers dipped down into her wet folds and she cried out, fingers gripping the blanket she was laying on. I slipped a finger inside her heat and groaned again. God, she was so wet and tight. Far better then I had imagined. I added a second finger and she moved her hips, trying to create the friction she needed.

I pulled my fingers out and she cried out again, this time protest. "Now, now, Bella. I'll make you scream on my terms. Not yours."

She moved her hands to the pillow under her head, one hand gripping it while the other tangled in her own hair. "Please, Edward. Oh, god, please!"

I chuckled against her hip and rubbed my fingers through her folds again, enjoying watching her body squirm. "Please what, Bella?" I didn't give her a chance to answer as I slipped both fingers back into her body. She moaned, a strangled sound that made my hard dick twitch.

I curled my fingers and began to push them in and out of her body slowly, almost painfully slow. My thumb pressed into her clit, rubbing in slow, tight circles over the little bundle of nerves. Her breathing was becoming erratic and her body was started to tighten around my fingers. I could feel her orgasm fast approaching. I waited until she was right there on the edge before I pulled my fingers out.

She sobbed her frustrated protest as I got to my knees between her legs. I took the time to admire her body as I leaned over her. Damn, she was fucking gorgeous. Her hair was spread out underneath her just as she was spread underneath me, her pale body a stark contrast to my dark blankets.

I held myself above her with a hand on the bed beside her while my other hand moved back to her sex. I pushed three fingers inside her this time and started pumping my fingers in and out of her body, my rhythm becoming faster and harder, her gasps and moans encouraging me. When I could feel her close to coming again, I growled out, "Come for me, Bella. Scream for me!"

My words shoved her over the edge and she screamed my name, her body arching up as her orgasm took her to new heights and left her trembling. I felt her release against my fingers, continuing to pump in and out of her until she was spent. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her body and just watched as she shivered and trembled, small spasms still rocking through her. Fucking beautiful.

I dipped my head and took her breast into my mouth, pulling on the nipple before releasing it, earning a startled moan for my efforts. I kissed my way back down her stomach and used my hands to spread her legs further. I settled myself between her still trembling legs and inhaled her beautiful scent.

Without giving her any more time to recover, I licked a long line across her slit. She cried out and jerked against my mouth. I pushed my tongue into her core, cleaning the juices from her last climax before moving to her clit. I focused my attention on her sensitive bundle of nerves and in no time at all, I had her writhing again. I brought her to another screaming climax in a matter of seconds.

I gave her the time she needed to recover and used it to remove my shirt, throwing it to the floor. My jeans followed shortly after and I returned to my beautiful Bella. I eased my knee between the legs she had closed while she rode out the little mini orgasms that followed her climax, gently pushing her legs apart and settling my hips between them. I kept my weight off her chest with my elbows on either side of her and waited for her to open her eyes.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she opened her eyes, dipping down to claim her lips with my own. She moaned against my mouth as she tasted herself on my tongue, just like I'd promised she would. She lifted her hips up, rubbing her still wet center along my throbbing dick and I groaned back into her mouth.

I broke the kiss and moved my hand down to her hip, stopping her movement as I adjusted to get the right angle. I looked back into her eyes and felt her body react to my heated gaze. "You're not done screaming, Bella. Don't forget that." And then I plunged myself into her body, dragging a small scream from her. I dropped my forehead to her shoulder, groaning at how tight and warm she was. God, she felt so good.

I pulled out of her until only the head remained in her warmth before thrusting back into her. After that, I began to thrust harder and faster, pounding into her body until each thrust was bringing a strangled sound from her throat. I lifted myself up with my hands on either side of her, adjusting my angle to get that sweet spot inside of her. The new angle also meant my hips were slamming against her clit with each thrust.

I felt her nails drag down my back and threw my head back, crying out as the sensation brought me that much closer to my release. I felt her tightening under me and knew that her climax would bring my own. I ground my teeth together, pounding into her harder.

"I want to hear you scream, Bella," I hissed, feeling her orgasm clench her body around my dick. "NOW!" I ordered and she obeyed, screaming my name as fast as she could draw breath. I cried out with my own orgasm, pumping furiously as I released inside her.

I kept myself above her with shaking arms until her body stopped clenching around mine. Then I eased out, causing another small cry to come from her throat, and collapsed beside her on the bed. I pulled her close to me, nuzzling against her neck, feeling her pulse trying to pound its way out of her throat against my cheek.

"Oh my God, Edward," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "That was fucking amazing."

I smiled against her sweaty skin, pressing a kiss over her still pounding pulse. "I promised, didn't I?"

She laughed softly and turned against me. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close to me as the air conditioner turned on, blowing cool air across our sweat coated bodies. "That you did, Edward. That you did." It couldn't have been more then thirty seconds later before she was asleep. I pressed a kiss to her head, smiling as I inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair. Fucking heaven.

--

We hardly left my room for the next four days, only getting out of bed to shower together or run across the street to the gas station to get food. My room took to smelling like constant sex after only the second day. On Sunday, she had to leave, claiming she had to go home and get ready for work in the morning. I was reluctant to let her go, though I knew I had to. After all, I had work tomorrow, too.

I drove her back to her apartment and we spent the afternoon in her bed, making _her_ room smell like sex. By the time I finally left her arms, she was exhausted. I made sure she set her alarm clock before I let her fall asleep, watching over her until she was in a deep sleep. I slipped out quietly, locking up with the spare key I had snagged from her kitchen drawer and heading back to my room to sleep off the effects of the last few days.

When I woke Monday morning I was sore and satiated. I showered and dressed in my ACU uniform, driving out to our command center, feeling oddly content. A five day sex binge seemed to be just what I needed to clear my head and pull myself out of whatever stupor I'd been in for the last few weeks.

Emmett pulled into the parking lot at the same time I did. I parked and waited for him on the sidewalk. He came up and clapped me on the shoulder, a huge grin stretched across his face. "Edward, brother. It's good to see you again. It's been so long."

I gave him a one finger salute as we made our way inside. "Just because you've never gotten five days of straight sex doesn't mean you gotta be jealous."

He laughed, an infectious sound that had me joining along in seconds. Carlisle met us in the hall, arching an amused brow at us but not even bothering to ask what was so funny. He gestured for us to go into the conference room.

We took our places around another oval shaped table - this part of the military didn't believe in square or circular tables - and waited for the others to arrive. Jasper showed up a few minutes later, followed closely by Jacob, James and Laurent. Once we were all seated, Carlisle came back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, you boys all know the situation with our new liaison. It'll be easier for you to go ahead and meet her now so I've arranged for her to come here first." At that, a light knock sounded on the closed door. Carlisle went over and opened it, letting in a familiar brunette goddess.

"Men, this is Special Agent Isabella Swan."

Fuck. Me.


	2. The Unit is officially up

The Unit is officially up with two chapters. The first chapter is a repeat of Promises, Promises but chapter two begins the rest of the story. Fair warning, updates will be slow, few and far between but they will happen. I know the story has been posted for a couple of weeks now but I just thought about the fact that some people might not have me on author alert and might not know that I posted it so I'm letting ya'll know here. Go and enjoy, my peeps!

=] =] =]

NyteRock


End file.
